


Safe and Sound for You

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Series: Fe!MC/Ryuji named their son Goro and this is their story [15]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Children, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, FeMC - Freeform, Genderbending, Nightmares, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-05 23:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12199569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: Their son has a nightmare.





	Safe and Sound for You

“Hey… what are you doing in here…?”

Goro stood in the doorway, clad in his pajamas and his blanket held up close to his face. Akira blinked at him sleepily and then rolled over to flick the lamp on. “Goro…” She cleared her throat, pushing herself up. “What’s wrong?”

Goro mumbled something, shuffling in the doorway.

“Huh?”

“He said he had a nightmare,” Morgana interrupted, from where he was sleeping on the windowsill. “ _God_ , you’re bad at this parenting thing.”

“Shut up,” Ryuji grumbled.

Akira wasn’t paying attention to them, holding out a hand to her son instead. “C’mon then. C’mere.” Goro ran over and crawled up onto the bed. “You had a bad dream?” she asked, settling him in between her and Ryuji.

Goro nodded faintly, curling up between them.

“Sucks, little bun,” Ryuji mumbled, ruffling his fingers through his hair gently. “It wasn’t real, though, yeah? Everything’s fine…”

“ _Real_ good advice,” Morgana grumbled. “‘It wasn’t real, right?’”

“I didn’t say _right_ , I said _yeah_. There’s a difference.”

“Okay,” Akira said. She’d taken up rubbing at Goro’s back, leaning in to press a kiss to his temple. “Do you wanna talk about it, honey?”

Goro shrugged. And then just as quickly must have decided that he did, because he continued. “… there was a monster outside,” he mumbled, and curled up tighter against Ryuji’s chest.

“Oh?”

“He was big and green and scary,” Goro mumbled.

“Huh.” Eloquent.

Akira sighed, rubbing at her own eyes. This wasn’t the first time Goro’d had nightmares– she figured it was something all kids did, eventually, right?– but it was still hard to function enough in the middle of the night. Morgana was probably right. “It’s okay,” she continued faintly, wrapping her arms around Goro. “You know why?”

“… Why?”

“Because we used to fight monsters,” Akira continued. “You know?”

Goro lifted his head to look at her. “You did…?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh yeah,” Ryuji said. “We used to fight them all the time. We were, like… superheroes.”

“Or superzeroes.” Morgana yawned, and then jumped onto the bed next to Akira’s head.

“Get off my hair.”

“Your head’s too big.” He jumped down to the space made available between the two of them, curling up at Goro’s feet. “This is how you placate a baby.”

“He’s not a _baby_ anymore, you can’t sit on his feet and expect him to fall asleep.”

“Can’t I?”

“Mona-chan…” Goro mumbled. “You can have my blanket, too…”

Morgana’s whiskers twitched. “I’m good for this kid,” he said, closing his eyes.

“You okay now, Goro? The monster’s all gone.”

Goro nodded faintly. “Yeah…”

“If he comes back, we got it,” Ryuji supplied. “So don’t worry.”

“‘kay,” Goro murmured. “Night, mummy.”

“Sweet dreams, Goro.” Another kiss.

“And daddy.”

“We’re right here if you need us.” A kiss from Ryuji, too.

“Mona-chan…”

“Yeah, yeah.”

He wouldn’t understand the meowing, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Pan! I love cute and fluffy shit so much *o*


End file.
